


Code Valentine

by sunraysinthesea



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cooking with yakumo, i rly wanted to add jack but i was dead after writing these two in a row, slow dancing with louis, valentines day special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunraysinthesea/pseuds/sunraysinthesea
Summary: Spending Valentine's day with the boys!
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein), Protagonist/Yakumo Shinonome
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis works himself to the bone and you're sick of it. Valentine's Day is a great excuse to get a hopeless romantic away from his research.

Glancing at Louis sitting at his desk, buried nose-deep in work as he quickly skims through the books surrounding him like a fortress yet again draws another irritated sigh from your lips. His research is his top priority, you get that, but overworking yourself to the point of collapsing for the sake of getting a few days' worth of progress is irrational, no matter how you look at it. You have been trying for ages to get it through his thick skull that slow and steady work will result in more progress in the long run, instead of working non-stop with minimal amount of rest for three or four days tops (as much as you hated to know, that was his limit after he pulled the said stunt for two times before your interference), only to collapse later and needing a good day or two to recover, but to no avail. He still does what he tells everyone not to do. 

You wonder if he is playing dumb, or if he is that dumb when it comes to taking care of himself.

Knowing him, the latter is more likely. From the time you have spent getting to know him, you realized that shouldering the burden of being the leader pushed him to put everyone's needs above his, and taking care of them before taking care of himself, which led him to bury his feelings deep and try to take on everything by himself, just because he can. 

As close as they are, it is no wonder that the others at the base are also aware of the situation. And needless to say, extremely unhappy about it. Yakumo has told you many times that all the attempts made were proved to be unsuccessful, and Murasame and Davis informed you that sometimes they do not know how to approach the situation. Just distracting Louis to get some rest would be a flimsy and temporary solution, but the problem must be taken care of from the root. However, one has to start somewhere. You decide to take the first step first thing in the morning. 

Holding a secret meeting in the hot springs when Louis is not there, Coco states that Louis is weak to celebratory days. Birthdays, new year's eve, valentine's day, hell, even days like 'first snow of the year'. So long as it fits within his sense of logic and he is properly convinced, he will celebrate no questions asked. 

Silence fills the hot springs as everyone starts turning the gears in their heads. Something to celebrate... As far as you remember, the birthdays you know of are nowhere near, new year's eve has passed... 

Coco breaks the silence as she shifts closer to you, a lazy smirk tugging at her lips. ''Today's Valentine's Day, you know?'' 

Resting your chin on your palm,'' Ah, of course! I can't believe I forgot... I wish I had more time to-'' you whip around to face her, ''Do you happen to have any candles?'' 

She huffs in amusement, catching up on your idea. ''Though there are plenty lying around in the base, I saved a few just in case. I'll take payment upfront, by the way. Meet me after the bath.'' 

After the bath, you go over to Coco to get the candles, and she gives you tips on how to go about your preparations in the balcony discreetly since you will be within Louis' line of sight pretty much the entire time. She gives you an antique record before you leave, saying it is a part of the service. Reading the label, you give her a bashful smile, thanking her for the perfect addition to the plan. She nods and playfully shoos you away, telling you to go prepare.

You meet Io on the way to the balcony, who simply guides you to the candles around her bed and softly says ''The more the merrier.'' As you are putting them out for the sake of saving some burning time with Io, your eyes meet Yakumo's, who's keeping Louis busy by discussing things, blocking his sight of you with his tall frame in the process.

By the time you are done setting up the candles, the sky was beginning to darken. 'Perfect timing', you think, as you check over the balcony once more. Candles are set in place, space is clear, the record is in place. The only thing left is to light the candles up and get Louis. 

A soft cough catches your attention, and you turn around to see Louis standing one step away from the balcony, with a hand hiding behind his back.

''Hey, you're not supposed to be here yet.'' 

'' Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer.'' he chuckles softly. 

Walking over to him with a smile, you take his hand and drag him in, ''Well, it can't be helped, then. Now that you're here, at least help me light these up.'' 

'' Before that,'' Louis tug at your hand to stop you, showing you the hand behind his back. ''Here.'' In his palm rests a small, rose-shaped hairpin. It glints red when it catches the light, and you cannot help but smile. You did not need to read that thick book on flower language to know its meaning. 

'' Um, a bouquet would've been more preferable in my opinion, as it's tradition, but I thought this would be a better option.'' 

'' Thank you, Louis.'' you give him a quick peck on the lips, enjoying the way his cheeks flush light pink at the gesture. 

'' Put it on me?'' you crane your head to the side, and he clips it onto your hair with a nod. 

''It suits you.'' 

'' But of course, you gave it to me. Now come on, the candles are not gonna light themselves.'' 

The stars are glittering in the night sky as you light down the last candle, and you waste no time, immediately dropping the needle on the record and rushing to Louis' side, pulling him to the middle of the cleared space, one of your hands finding his and you rest the other on his shoulder as the two of you start swaying around. 

''And _I'm_ called the hopeless romantic.'' he shoots you a grin, making you bump your nose to his. 

''Hush, you.'' 

The atmosphere feels so suffocatingly endearing, be it with all the candles giving out a soft, warm hue, or the fact that you are dancing under the stars, or that Louis looking at you so lovingly, that you decide to momentarily forget how mad you were at him for not properly taking care of himself. 

Even after the music stops, the two of you keep dancing in silence, until Louis' starts humming a makeshift melody under his breath, burying his face into the crook of your neck. 

You do not know how long you stay there, exchanging soft kisses and affectionate nudges, relishing in each other's presence while swaying under the shimmering night sky.

_''Happy Valentine's, Louis.''_


	2. Yakumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to bake a pound cake together despite the distractions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, it's me. Writing Yakumo. Can you really expect it not to get at least a tad bit suggestive?

The way your body feels unusually light and the absence of a grip of steel around your torso makes you furrow your brows in your sleep, not being able to feel Yakumo's warmth slowly pulling you away from your dreams. Rolling over, you absentmindedly start patting the bedding to pull him closer, letting out a whine when your hand grips the other edge of the bed with no sign of your lover. Groggily, you move to sit up, squinting to give your eyes time to adjust to the light. 

A snort echoes in the room and you face towards the source of the noise with your face scrunched up from the disturbance. 

Yakumo is facing you, halfway done putting his hair up. ''Ahh, look at you being adorable. This is bad for my heart.'' he puts a hand on his bare chest for emphasis.

You support yourself on your elbows, ''I enjoy the view by all means, but seeing you going about your business shirtless first thing in the morning is bad for my heart. Also, shouldn't you get dressed, then put your hair up? Or are you just eager to show off?'' your voice is still laced with sleep, but you do not forget to send a lazy smirk his way, making Yakumo laugh as he sits on the edge of the bed, throws a hand over your shoulder to pull you close and plants a loud smooch on your forehead, earning a happy squeal from you. 

He pulls back just enough to ask, ''Did I wake you?'' 

''Yeah, it feels weird being able to move around freely without your iron grip holding me in place.'' You flash him a toothy smile, which is mirrored by him immediately after. 

''You speak as if it's not you who kicks me in their sleep when I so much as even loosen my grip on you. God forbid I leave the bed, I'm scared you would hunt me down while sleep-walking.''

''You know damn well I would be wide awake and hunting you down to drag you into bed.'' You quickly peck him on the lips and jump out of the bed, tossing his shirt to him and starting to get ready. 

Yakumo sits on the bed, elbows digging into his knees as he watches you get ready. 

''So, what are we doing today? As much as I would've liked it to be a surprise, we're both too observant of each other for own good. Though, I have to admit it was quite cute watching you shuffle around the kitchen trying to hide some ingredients in the cupboards.'' 

Your hands reach for your hair tie, but Yakumo snatches it before you can, and starts brushing his fingers through your hair. 

''Hah, you're one to talk! You looked like a deer in headlights when you saw me, and the way you tried to hide your ingredients behind you was beyond pathetic. But well, I suppose it was inevitable since we were both gonna use the kitchen for our presents anyway.'' 

''It's valentine's! What better present to make than food?!'' you retort, and he nods in agreement. 

''Absolutely. So, what do you say we make something together?'' 

''Sure. At least we have more options since the ingredients won't be a problem. ...Why do I get the feeling we're gonna fool around?'' 

Yakumo smirks as he finally ties your hair up. ''Ah, you know me too well.'' 

After standing before the kitchen counter with aprons on, you decided to go with a pound cake. It was the first thing Yakumo gave you as a gift well before your relationship, and it is sweet and has liquor in it, so it has both your likes to some degree. 

After mixing the cake batter and putting it into a mold, you waste no time in putting it into the oven, Yakumo already starting to clean up. He takes the dishes used to the sink while you wipe the counter clean from all the flour and the accidental drops of batter with a wet towel.

You yelp as something wet hits your cheek and out of the corner of your eye, you see Yakumo holding up a spatula, the one he was using to scrape the cake batter from the bowl. 

Exhaling harshly through your nose, you threateningly whip the towel in his direction, making him take a step back in defense, his cheeky grin ever so prominent. 

''Attacking an unarmed civilian, are you, soldier?'' 

'' Could've fooled me. 'Unarmed civilian'? Please.'' He takes a step towards you, and you flick the towel towards him with a warning look.

_''Behave.''_

''Yes, ma'am.'' He salutes, and you can not help but laugh at his dopey grin. 

''Get to cleaning. Cake first, cuddles second. It would be a waste to mess around and burn it.''

Yakumo sighs dramatically and shrugs as he turns to the sink yet again. ''Shouldn't it be the other way around? Your priorities, I mean.'' 

''Nope!'' you chirp, giving him a fake smile as you get back to cleaning as well. ''Also, I demand a piggyback ride to our room once we're done. As payback.'' 

''You know, I could just _clean_ it off of you and you can pay for the piggyback ride with kisses. How about it? I could carry you bridal style too if you want.'' 

Humming, you give it some thought. ''Nah, piggyback puts me in the perfect position to put you into a chokehold. Comes in handy if you say something... Well, dumb.'' 

The oven dings right on cue, and you let out a short yell as Yakumo hooks an arm under your thighs and heaves you up on his shoulder, swiftly opening the oven and setting the cake out with the other, hissing sharply at the heat. He turns the oven off and hurriedly makes his way towards your room. 

''Wha- Hey!! At least put on a mitt before you touch the tray!'' You wrap your arms around his neck, tugging at his hair a bit as you glance back at the kitchen. ''Also, we have to let the liquor soak while it's still hot! Go back! Go back!!'' He laughs at your feeble attempts to get him back in the kitchen. 

_''Happy Valentine's, baby! Let me indulge myself a bit.''_


End file.
